Tanominotsuna: Last Ray of Hope
by LantisHikaru
Summary: While the trio is suffering at home, Cephiro's got its own problems with the new pillar-less system. Little does anyone know that...Umi and Fuu's shadows are coming? During a time of peace, can Cephiro's people still work together?
1. Chapter 1

Tanominotsuna (Last Ray of Hope)

By LantisHikaru

* * *

Chapter One  
  
Only one word could describe it - beautiful. Maybe peaceful can describe it too. Whatever the word was, it was hard to find a one-word description for this land. Beautiful rivers flowed as clear as crystal while leaves of various plants glistened with dewdrops. Strange creatures roamed the land, freedom dancing in their eyes. It was a peaceful place...was.  
  
A deer-like animal gingerly approached the stream. It took a few quick glances to the side before it lowered its head to get a drink of water. Suddenly, the ground shook and the creature's eyes snapped open. The response didn't take long. Using its powerful legs, the creature jumped over the long forgotten stream and scampered off into the forest.  
  
The creature was right to be cautious. What was once a peaceful, stable land without a Pillar became destructive and shaky. Why? It was hard to say. It first started beautifully. People were living in harmony; happiness was commonplace. Then, heads turned the wrong way. Greed came into play and people started praying against each other. What were the gods to do but grant everyone their wishes? Cephiro became unstable again. Luckily, it was not as bad as it was during any other time when the Magic Knights were required to fix the situation. However, the prince of the land certainly hoped it had been.  
  
Ferio sighed as he stood, unfazed by the earthquake. The riots grew worse everyday. First, it was "he did that" and "I deserve this." Now it was "I want that, so give it to me!" The prince shook his head. Did the people of Cephiro have to act so selfish? Just as he stood to open the door, he felt an assuring hand on his shoulder and smiled.  
  
"Master Mage," he whispered.  
  
Clef, ever the silent type, nodded in acknowledgement. After years of separation from the Magic Knights, he decided that it would be best to take on an older, more respectable figure and willed himself to be taller. He traded his once adorable baby face to a more mature, respectable image. Everything else seemed to be the same from the shoulders down, including the flowing robes he wore. Ferio was glad that Clef took on a height that was just taller than his own. He enjoyed looking up to the Master Mage he had come to respect so much. The two sighed in unison and opened the doors to the balcony to hear the riots.  
  
Outside wasn't much better. Torrents of yelling and screaming roared across for miles. Many fights had already broken out as the crowd continued rioting, yelling, and fighting, unaware of their prince and their guru who watched them in utter frustration. Ferio shook his head while clutching it from his building migraine.  
  
"We have come to address your riots! Please stop fighting this instant!" Clef yelled to no avail.  
  
The people continued to bicker amongst themselves, ignoring the Master Mage completely. Clef felt a vein ready to pop in his forehead as the blood surged from his anger. 'How dare they disrespect the Master Mage?'  
  
Suddenly, a blue beam appeared from nowhere and caught the attention of the crowd.  
  
"Silence!" the voice boomed, instantly silencing the crowd.  
  
Clef nodded at Lantis who approached the two on the balcony. Ferio sent him a weak smile, signaling his gratitude. The ever-present fairy was absent from her position on Lantis' shoulder signaling that Lafarga was already present among the crowd and Mokona and Caldina were on their way. Ferio stood up from his chair and faced the crowd.  
  
"My good people of Cephiro, what is the problem?" he inquired.  
  
Ferio winced inside. My good people of Cephiro? What is the problem? He knew he'd much rather say, "What the heck's goin' on?" but of course, business was business. Ferio realized that Fuu would have been exploding into laughter if she were here. He almost laughed, almost.  
  
"The sudden storms are wiping out our crops!" an old man yelled in a hoarse voice.  
  
"The monsters are tearing down our villages!" a woman chorused.  
  
The people started bursting out complains in any random order as though there were a prince for each of them. Ferio stood composed in front of his people even though he was practically crumbling inside from frustration. Clef tapped his staff on the balcony rail to get attention.  
  
"We are already doing our best to control the monster reports. Lantis and Lafarga are only two people, yet they have already taken care of most of Cephiro's monsters. As for the sudden storms, the only way to help yourself is to pray enough that your crops would be safe from all danger," Clef explained.  
  
'If only they would stop acting like greedy, spoiled children,' Clef thought remorsefully.  
  
The people started muttering amongst themselves again, discussing whether that was a valid solution or not. An ominous feeling shadowed over the Master Mage who gazed at the crowd. Somewhere, in the midst of the confusion, someone was going to say something stupid today. They always did...  
  
"We need a Pillar! The land can't sustain itself. Things were so much better with the Pillar, even with the whole commotion with Zagato and the Magic Knights!"  
  
...and there it was...  
  
"Yea, either the Master Mage or our prince should take the position as Pillar!" another cried.  
  
Ferio sat down and rested his forehead in the palm of his right hand while Clef sighed and shook his head. Of all things...  
  
"I refuse to be the Pillar. My sister has already suffered greatly from its responsibilities, and the Magic Knights have already sacrificed too much for this," Ferio answered.  
  
Clef nodded in approval, showing that he agreed with Ferio's words. The crowd screamed out in outrage. How could the two most important people in Cephiro refuse such a high position?  
  
"Then let one of us take that position!" another stupid one yelled.  
  
The crowd shouted in approval, but Clef shook his head.  
  
"Only those of a strong heart and will may have the privilege of taking on such a task. None of you who are present today qualify for the position," he answered only to have the crowd yell at him in disapproval.  
  
"Kill the prince and the guru! They only want power!" yet another dumb one shouted.  
  
Ferio sighed yet again while Clef clutched his staff. The magical weapon started to tremble in his hands, signaling that the Master Mage was about to break it from his frustration. Clef slowly let go of his vice-grip...  
  
"After all the things we've done for them..." he muttered.  
  
The crowd continued the chant in agreement while Clef shook his head and turned his gaze away from the crowd. Enough was enough. Ferio watched him with a doleful I-told-you look plastered on his face. The two stood up to leave the balcony, sending Lantis to his feet immediately to escort them out.  
  
"If you refuse to do such a thing, Guru, summon the last Pillar of Cephiro!" Another foolish yell... Clef stopped in his tracks.  
  
"Princess Emeraude is dead," he answered in an icy tone. Clef knew what they were going to say, but tried to push it out of his mind.  
  
"Then let the Knight of Fire finish her reign!" the shout came.  
  
Lantis suddenly stepped out of his usually poised self and snarled. Let the love of his life be a Pillar and suffer for these foolish and selfish beasts? Never! He'd rather die! Lantis' hand unconsciously found its way to the hilt of his sword...  
  
"Lantis, come," Clef called.  
  
Lantis froze when he realized what Clef meant and sighed in relief that he didn't lose his composure. Lantis followed Clef and Ferio off the balcony and used his magic to shut the door on the protesting mob.  
  
=Earth=  
  
"...then x equals 23."  
  
The instructor nodded in approval of the student's answer. A fiery-haired girl sat trying to understand the new numbers and letters that appeared on the board. Her turn was coming up soon, but she still didn't figure out her math problem. She tapped her pencil a few times and started scribbling down what would probably lead her to the solution, when she suddenly froze and dropped her pencil.  
  
"Oh, Pillar, where are you?" "Save us!" "We don't want any more monsters." "Save our crops!" "Help our land, Cephiro!" "Kill the Prince and the Guru. They only want power!" "Let the Knight of Fire finish her reign!" "Pillar, come save Cephiro!"  
  
Voices flooded into her head. What could a confused girl do but clutch her head and hope they go away? The last quote touched her heart. Hikaru had no choice but to listen, even though she didn't want to.  
  
'Make them go away,' Hikaru pleaded to no one in particular.  
  
Umi saw her friend in a bad condition and decided that she had to do something to snap Hikaru out of it. Umi did the only thing that she could do - she cleared her throat as loudly as she possibly could. Just as she expected, every eye in the classroom turned to her, including the two ruby ones.  
  
"Is there a problem?" the instructor questioned.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing. I just, ahem, had something caught in my throat," Umi lied. The instructor nodded and continued with the day's lecture.  
  
"Shidou-san, your answer for the next problem, please." Hikaru stood and explained her correct answer, much to the delight of the instructor.  
  
"Very good, Shidou-san!" and the lecture continued.  
  
Hikaru sighed in relief as she sat down. When the instructor turned his back on the class and started writing down various math scribbles on the board, Hikaru turned to face Umi.  
  
"Arigato," she mouthed, and Umi winked in response.  
  
School had finally ended. Students ran cheerfully out the door, relieved that the day was finally over and they could return to their video games, computers, and whatever else they had at home for entertainment. The three knights of Cephiro slowly descended the stairs and walked down the street. The Knight of Water broke the silence among them.  
  
"What happened back there, Hikaru? You weren't thinking of Lantis again, were you?"  
  
Umi poked Hikaru teasingly, leaving Hikaru nothing to do but blush until her skin matched her hair color perfectly. Umi and Fuu giggled at Hikaru's reaction while Fuu wondered aloud if such a complexion of red was possible without passing out. Hikaru remembered the voices that flooded her head and shook her head no to Umi's question.  
  
"It's nothing, really," Hikaru lied.  
  
She absolutely hated lying to her friends, but this was something that she just couldn't tell them. What would they think if she told them that the people of Cephiro were rioting against Ferio and Clef and were calling her back to be the Pillar for good? Fuu observed the worry filling in Hikaru's eyes and immediately noticed the lie. The Wind Knight's eyes clouded over in concern for her friend.  
  
"If there is a problem, do not carry the weight by yourself, Hikaru-san."  
  
"Yeah, what are we, chopped liver? We'll be here for you, through thick and through thin!" Umi chimed.  
  
Hikaru smiled at her friends. They were so good to her...  
  
"Arigato, Umi-chan, Fuu-chan."  
  
...and that was why she just couldn't tell them...

* * *

LantisHikaru: This isn't the best one I've written, so I'm definitely going to need some feedback. Please tell me how it is!


	2. Chapter 2

Tanominotsuna (Last Ray of Hope)

By

LantisHikaru

* * *

Chapter Two  
  
Silence. Nothing but silence. Then there was a light tapping sound. Tap. Tap. Tap. Then a new sound entered the sequence. Scribble, scribble, scribble. Then more silence, then more tapping, then more scribbling.  
  
She hadn't even changed out of her school uniform yet. Right after dinner, she excused herself to do her homework, but today, today was...different. She finished the last of her homework and put her pencil down on the dusty desk. The once fresh work place full of manuscripts, books, and papers all organized and categorized neatly gained heaps of dust over time. There were papers strewn about in any random order. Books were open in certain places and closed in others. To point out the obvious, the once organized looking desk left behind a messy, sluggish appearance.  
  
'I'd have to fix that,' Fuu told herself for the umpth time.  
  
She had delayed organizing her desk for so long. Things just didn't seem the same anymore. Fuu realized that ever since something just settled in, her work habits started sinking. Sure, she still got good grades without trying thanks to her sharp and witty mind, but even that seemed to start dulling out.  
  
Fuu finished the remainder of her homework and set it aside. She took two steps away from the chair she sat on when she turned back regretfully and looked at the mess she made. It was still there. Fuu sighed and sat back down. Gathering her homework and her schoolbooks neatly, she put them away in her backpack and stacked up the things on her desk. It wasn't half as organized as it was before, but it will do for tonight.  
  
Fuu scrambled out of her chair and quickly opened the sliding door to the balcony. A cool, refreshing breeze blew past her, reaching into the corners of her stuffy room. Fuu took a deep breath and sighed in relief. It was like the first time she met Windam. Maybe to others, the wind felt biting and harsh, but to Fuu, it was the gentlest feeling she felt in ages.  
  
Fuu stared out into the sea of lights where Tokyo resided. It seemed so close and yet so far. The knight of wind pretended to pluck a few of the lights and throw them into the air to make stars. One star twinkled when Fuu watched it. She knew that technically, stars only twinkled when they were dying, but she loved pretending that Windam was winking at her instead. Fuu played connect the dots until she came up with an image of someone who was all too familiar.  
  
"Ferio," she breathed.  
  
Who knew how long it had been. Maybe it was only a little while, but to Fuu, it felt like a lifetime slipped through her fingers since she last departed from Cephiro. Fuu's eyes settled on the orb that Ferio had given her. Somehow, in some way, Fuu knew she was in a trance as she drifted back into her room and closed the door behind her. The orb sat there and glowed in the moonlight. She gingerly reached out to touch it...  
  
"Fuu are you still up?"  
  
Fuu jerked her hand away and whirled around. Very familiar eyes and long hair, it could only mean one person. The intruder leaned in – one hand on the doorknob, one hand against the wall, head in through the door. Fuu smiled and closed her eyes.  
  
"Kuu-san," she spoke softly.  
  
Kuu grinned. Every older sister knew when she startled her younger sister. It was just instinct. Kuu practically waltzed into Fuu's room when she eyed the orb that rested on Fuu's desk. Kuu tiled her head to the side.  
  
"Why are you so afraid to touch that thing?" she asked.  
  
Fuu bowed her head and blushed while hoping that her older sister wouldn't notice what was happening. Unfortunately, using her sisterly instinct, Kuu noticed.  
  
"Ah-hah! I knew it! Fuu found her lover boy, didn't she?" Kuu teased.  
  
"I-i-ie! That didn't happen...," Fuu stuttered.  
  
Kuu laughed. It was one of those moments where you just couldn't help but grin evilly to yourself, knowing that you've embarrassed a sibling and caught it on tape as well. Fuu quickly turned her head away and sat on her bed.  
  
"I-I think I'll go to bed now. Oyasumi, Kuu-san," Fuu rambled in hopes that Kuu would just leave the topic alone...Fat chance.  
  
"Oh really? Why the sudden fatigue?"  
  
Kuu smiled evilly as Fuu tried to hide her face behind her hair. Kuu sighed.  
  
"All right then. I suppose you can give up now, but remember, the next time I bring this camera, I'm going to get EVERY detail, you hear me?"  
  
Fuu gaped in shock. That did NOT just happen. Fuu reached up and grabbed for the camera, but Kuu easily kept it away from her reach. Kuu laughed as Fuu kept trying to pry it out of her hands.  
  
"I don't think so. Oyasumi, Fuu-chan," Kuu winked as she waltzed back out of the door.  
  
Fuu groaned. Life was just not fair. But then again, she knew that Kuu only did it to try to make her smile or have her release her stress by yelling at her older sister instead. It was a funny thing, this sisterly love. Fuu could tell Kuu's plan was working already. She smiled with gratitude that she had such a funny sister who loved to take care of her.  
  
"Goodnight, Kuu-san."  
  
The knight of wind sighed as she turned her gaze back to the object of question. Even with the orb, Fuu wasn't able to communicate with Ferio. No matter how many times she tried, nothing had happened.  
  
'Maybe he's forgotten about me,' she thought as a frown crept its way on her face.  
  
Fuu shook her head. That couldn't be possible. Anyway, it didn't matter. All she could do was pray that Windam would pity her and watch over Ferio for her and vice versa. With that, she changed her clothes, turned out the lights, and went to sleep.  
  
"Good night," she called before dismissing herself from the living room to the sanctuary of her bedroom. 

------------------

As she ascended the carpeted stairs, one hand on the elaborately decorated railing, her plastered smile quickly vanished, and in its place appeared a frown of deep contemplation. She knew what she would be thinking about tonight.  
  
The door creaked open and closed as she entered her place of safety. She sighed. The room gave off a feeling of strange comfort as though everything was suspended in time. For her, time had indeed frozen when she stepped out of the other world she came to love so much.  
  
'I wish I could go back,' she thought as she flopped down on her bed. 'I mean, I know that there's nothing to do, but still, I want to see Cephiro now that it's returning to what should be its normal state.' She shifted her position on the bed to face the ceiling. 'Then again, I've never seen the real Cephiro, have I?'  
  
Suddenly, she gasped as a telephone ring startled her. She glared at the phone that continued to ring, the phone that intruded her privacy and had to bring her back to the sickening reality and the rotting life that awaited her presence. A rotting life, that's what her life was. It was a rotting corpse of a parasite that haunted her until it had drained her of her very identity, of her very soul, of her very characteristics that made her so-  
  
"Umi, dear, it's for you."  
  
Umi sighed. Yet another thought interrupted by harsh reality.  
  
"Arigato," but she didn't mean it. Umi shifted her position on her bed once again to grab the phone on top of her dresser.  
  
"Hai," she called, unaware of her mother's presence.  
  
Her mother sighed and shook her head. Her daughter usually was delighted to get a phone call from anyone. She would immediately start prattling and having the conversation of a lifetime, rolling around on her bed and coming across various positions on the bed until she would fall off one edge or another, but tonight wouldn't be the night for that. No, tonight would be the night that she would find any excuse possible to hang up the phone and be alone with her thoughts...  
  
"I'm busy."  
  
...and there it was. Mrs. Ryuuzaki closed the door.  
  
"Sorry, but I'm busy," Umi continued.  
  
[But that's what you've told me all week!] came the voice from the other line.  
  
Umi sighed softly, hoping that he wouldn't hear.  
  
"Gomen-nasai. I can't go out with you."  
  
[That's what you've told all the other guys, Umi-san, but I'm not like them. I won't give up on you. You should know that!]  
  
"Hai, I do know, Aki-kun. The more you push it, the more tempting it gets..."  
  
Umi could almost imagine the smug grin on the other line as a chuckle erupted from the caller's throat. Umi grinned to herself, especially when she realized what she was going to do...  
  
"...the more tempting it gets to do this!"  
  
Umi slammed the phone down on the receiver and plucked the line from the wall immediately. She shoved the phone hastily into her drawer and sighed in contentment. Umi made a mental note to thank Hikaru for that suggestion. Well, technically, it was from Kakeru and Masaru, her two overprotective brothers; but Hikaru adjusted it to fit Umi's situation. To Umi's satisfaction, it had worked perfectly.  
  
With a satisfied smile on her face, Umi returned to her resting position on her bed. Still, Umi knew that she felt guilty for slamming the phone so recklessly into her drawer, especially because it was a gift from Hikaru and Fuu, her two closest friends. Even though the two gave her their consent to do so, she still felt guilty for tossing a treasure as precious as that into her drawer without a second thought.  
  
Umi stared up at the ceiling again. She remembered it well when she had received that phone. It was a priceless treasure, all right. Bouncy Hikaru and thoughtful Fuu had walked past an antique shop when they spotted it and immediately labeled it as Umi's. The two hoarded all the money they could gather. Even a yen off the street was worth enough to Hikaru to make her bend down and pick it up when a car (most likely driven by a drunk driver) was about to run her over. Luckily, her kendo skills kicked in, and she saved herself with a quick forward walkover.  
  
Umi remembered the sheepish glance Hikaru gave Fuu when Umi began questioning her friend's unusual, penny-pinching behavior. Her response was a beautiful birthday present that somehow reminded her of Selece. Maybe it was the watery texture of the colors, maybe it was the dragon form the phone took, or maybe because it was just like the grip of her sword. Whatever it was, Umi fell in love with the phone, and here she was abusing it.  
  
Umi took the phone out of the drawer and placed it back on her dresser. She wouldn't plug it in again for a while, but at least it was there for her to see. The water knight, yet again, returned her gaze to the ceiling. Now where was her last train of thought? Ah, yes. A rotting life, that's what her life was. It was a rotting corpse of a parasite that haunted her until it had drained her of her very identity, of her very soul, of her very characteristics that made her so...Umi. Satisfied that she had finally finished her train of thought, Umi changed into her nightgown, said good night to "Selece," and turned out the lights.

---------------------

She curled up lazily on the couch. It had been a long day of kendo training and gymnastics. Homework was piling up on the table along with all the books she brought home that day. Luckily, she finished her homework without much difficulty, with the exception of Kakeru and Masaru's daily questioning that made sure there weren't any boys who assaulted her that day. Hikaru smiled content that she could finally sleep. A rational part of her brain told her to clean up her things and go to bed, but an even more rational part of her brain allowed her to be lazy. Hence, Hikaru chose the latter option and stayed put on the couch.  
  
The former Pillar was about to close her eyes when she realized that there was a problem: what was the commotion that she had heard in her math class? Was it the people of Cephiro? Hikaru sighed. She knew her lazy time was over. The knight of fire quickly put her things away and entered her room. Once she closed the door, she got under the covers, pulled out the necklace from under her shirt, and closed her eyes.  
  
"Lantis," she called out softly.  
  
[Hikaru?] she heard the response.  
  
'Yes, it's me. Who else would it be?' Hikaru giggled. She could easily picture Lantis smiling back.  
  
[Of course.]  
  
'Lantis-chan...Has...anything strange happened in Cephiro lately?'  
  
Hikaru saw him now. In her mind, she saw the swordsman, communicating with her. Lantis' eyes widened but only for a split second just before his face became concentrated.  
  
[What do you mean?]  
  
'I keep hearing voices, voices that are calling me back to Cephiro...to be...the Pillar.'  
  
Already, Hikaru could see the fury burning in his eyes, even if he still had the same stolid expression. That was the key to understanding Lantis: reading his eyes. Hikaru waited for a response. She knew that it was tough on him to let her know because he didn't want her to carry the weight on her own shoulders. He knew very well that she was the type to do that. After all, the happy Hikaru was not always happy. Lantis sighed.  
  
[There have been some...riots as of late. They...they want the Pillar system back.]  
  
Hikaru stayed silent. How was she supposed to answer that? She knew that the moment she decided to be the Pillar again, Lantis would repeat what Zagato did and it would be chaos all over again. Besides, what would happen to Umi and Fuu?  
  
[I won't allow it.]  
  
The anger in Lantis' voice startled Hikaru out of her thoughts. Lantis...he really cared. Hikaru smiled sadly.  
  
'I know you wouldn't. Still, is there any way I can help?'  
  
Lantis shook his head. Hikaru sighed. A happy ending was too much to ask for, wasn't it? And with the rune gods gone back to their shrines, who would be there to help them?  
  
Hikaru shook her head. It was Debonair all over again. Strange that her name was Debonair - there was nothing suave about her behavior at all!  
  
[Hikaru?]  
  
Hikaru yelped. Suddenly, she realized what had happened. Her thoughts have trailed off. Hikaru concentrated again and focused on seeing Lantis. When she saw him, she looked into his eyes and ?  
  
'Lantis?'  
  
A sigh of relief answered her.  
  
'Don't worry. I was just drifting off again.'  
  
He nodded.  
  
[You have been doing that quite often.]  
  
Hikaru sighed.  
  
'I'm sorry, Lantis. I guess I just have a lot on my mind.'  
  
[No need to apologize. Everyone has to have his own time to think. I just thought I'd lost you; that's all.]  
  
'Hm...How long has it been since I last contacted you?'  
  
[A week perhaps?]  
  
Silence was all that was needed right now. Hikaru absorbed the information. Cephiro's week was about one day in Earth unless all three of the knights were present in Cephiro. Suddenly, another question popped into Hikaru's mind. How was she able to communicate to Lantis in the first place?  
  
'Lantis, how am I even talking to you?'  
  
[I think that maybe it has to do with the necklace.]  
  
'But, Lantis...Fuu still has the orb that Ferio gave her. Why can't she talk to him?'  
  
[Hm...This is interesting.]  
  
Hikaru saw him, his face obviously in deep concentration, well at least for those who knew how to read Lantis. After what seemed to be a few minutes later, Lantis' eyes returned to normal.  
  
[It may be because you were the Pillar.]  
  
'Possibly...'  
  
Or is it because of me?  
  
Hikaru jerked her head. Who said that? Suddenly, she realized that, yes, she was not alone. Not alone in that room, not alone in her thoughts; not now, not ever.  
  
'Nova,' Hikaru smiled.  
  
I think it's me. Fuu and Umi don't have a shadow in them. Maybe that's why.  
  
'That could work. What do you think, Lantis?'  
  
Lantis was abnormally silent...well, actually...never mind. He seemed shifty when he realized that Nova was there. Hikaru giggled when she realized what was going on: Lantis was very, very uncomfortable around Nova.  
  
What?  
  
'It's nothing, Nova. Can I talk to Lantis alone now?'  
  
Hikaru heard grumbling as Nova returned to wherever in their mind she came from. Hikaru could see the relief on Lantis' face when Nova disappeared. Hikaru giggled again as Lantis frowned.  
  
[That's not funny...]  
  
Hikaru burst out into...well...she cracked up. It couldn't be helped. Seeing that pouty look on Lantis' whole face and not just his eyes only heightened the comedy. Hikaru wiped away the tears from her eyes.  
  
'Ah...Sorry, Lantis. It was just...too...'  
  
But she didn't get to finish. She was clutching her stomach and laughing again. Lantis resumed the pouty look and smiled only when Hikaru didn't look up at him.  
  
[At least I did something...I guess.]  
  
Hikaru smiled and stopped her laughing. As she caught her breath, Hikaru realized something else: Why was she the only one who had Nova? As if he could read her thoughts, Lantis answered.  
  
[Hikaru, you were one to keep in your thoughts, were you not?]  
  
'Yes, yes I was.'  
  
[Don't you think that maybe smiling to hide your sadness and trying to carry the burden on your own must have created some negative emotions in you? The Master Mage and my theory is that because of this and your dreams that stirred up fear in you, you've endured the most, and, therefore gave birth to Nova.]  
  
'I guess so. It makes sense now that I think about it.'  
  
Hikaru fell back onto the pillows...only...it technically wasn't her pillows. What she did was she banged her head against the wall.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
[Hikaru?]  
  
"Hikaru?"  
  
Hikaru's eyes widened when she realized who was at the door: Kakeru. Kakeru ran into her room, not bothering to knock on the way in. He immediately cradled his "baby" sister.  
  
"Hikaru, what happened? Are you hurt? Did someone attack you? What? What happened?"  
  
Hikaru shook her head. Of course...the overprotective brother...  
  
"I'm fine. I just hit my head against the wall, nothing big. I'll go to bed now. Oyasumi, oniichan."  
  
Kakeru pulled the covers to her shoulders and walked out of the room, turning the lights off on the way out. Hikaru concentrated again to find the thread that led her to Lantis.  
  
'Lantis?'  
  
[Hikaru? What happened?]  
  
Hikaru clutched her head.  
  
'Gomen. I hit my head against the wall.'  
  
He nodded. Hikaru smiled. That's what she loved about Lantis. He was never too overprotective; he knew when to worry and when not to worry.  
  
[You should be going to bed.]  
  
'But I don't want to...'  
  
[Nevertheless, you do have that thing that you called 'school,' do you not?]  
  
Hikaru pouted. She hated school...well...not really, but she hated cutting off her communication to Lantis because of school. It just wasn't fair. Lantis seemed to have sensed her thoughts again; he started laughing.  
  
[Don't worry, Hikaru-chan. We will talk again, I can assure you that much.]  
  
'Lantis,' she whined, 'you make it sound like you don't want to talk to me anymore.'  
  
Hikaru almost regretted saying that. She could see the sadness surface to Lantis' eyes as his lips thinned out. He was mad, all right. Hikaru knew she shouldn't have even suggested the thought, but then again, she couldn't help it, could she? She was only joking around! Hikaru yelped when she felt Lantis embrace her. Wait...They were still only using telepathy...was he allowed to do that?  
  
[Hikaru, don't even mention that. You know how much I care.]  
  
'I know. I'm sorry. It wasn't supposed to come out like that.'  
  
Lantis sighed.  
  
[I know.]  
  
Hikaru snuggled under her covers as Lantis slowly went away.  
  
'Good night, Lantis.'  
  
[Good night, Hikaru.]  
  
The parting couple hesitantly let go of each other's hands. Little did they know that a bright light in Tokyo Tower would take something away from Earth that night.

* * *

LantisHikaru: Any comments would be appreciated, since this chapter isn't fully developed yet... 


End file.
